Caring for him
by spinnerdegrassi
Summary: Lucy Bolton was in an accident with her 1 day old son Troy so the Montez family takes him in also Troy's dad died an hour after he was born.


Caring For him

Summary: Lucy Bolton was in an accident with her 1-day old son Troy. And Troy's dad died an hour after he was born so the Montez raise him as their son. Hope you enjoy!

Maria Montez and her husband Dominic were outside playing with their 4-year old daughter. It was a beautiful day outside almost everyone was outside playing with their kids or going to the park and taking walks.

**9 P.m. that day**

Gabriella and her friends were out front catching fireflies while Mrs. Montez was sitting on the porch watching them at the same time she was watching a lady walk across the street struggling to push a stroller and carry all of her stuff.

While trying to cross the street Lucy dropped her keys and stopped to pick them up Maria had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Out of nowhere a black escalade came around the corner hitting both Lucy and Troy. Maria quickly got up from her seat and ran into the house, all the kids stopped playing to find out what happened.

"Dom come quick some lady just got hit by a car and she has a baby!" She yelled. Dominic grabbed his cell phone and ran out the house. Maria had tooled the kids to stay where they were and not to go anywhere.

Dominic picked up his phone and dialed 9-1-1 as he ran down the street

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?"

"Some lady just got hit by a car and she has a baby with her."He said as he reached Lucy and Troy.

"Alright sir help is on their way just don't move the the injured victims."

"Okay thank you"he said as he hung up. Maria picked up the crying and screaming baby,then walked over to Dominic."What did they say Dom?"She asked him.

"Their sending help they should here in 15 minutes."

"Alright, how is she?"Said Maria as she tried to calm Troy down by rocking him side to side. Dominic checked Lucy's pulse to she if she was breathing then jumped back in shock as he realized she wasn't breathing.

"Um...she's not breathing"He said in a sad voice. 10 minutes later the ambulance came and took Lucy and Troy to the hospital. Then Dominic and Maria went back to their house got Gabriella and went to the hospital. By the time they got their they had declared Lucy dead.

It was now 12 A.M and the Montezes were sitting in the waiting room waiting for the results on Troy, then a middle aged man with gray hair and glasses walked up to them.

"How is he?"asked Maria standing up from her chair.

"He's going to be fine he has a broken arm and will probably grow up to have learning disorder and ashma. He's in the nursery sleeping you can go see him if you want to."

"Alright thank you doctor"She said as she picked up a sleeping Gabriella."No problem it's my job...also we were wondering if you guys would be willing to take Troy in."

Dominic stood up from his chair and looked at the doctor like he was crazy or something"Take him in? What can't his father take him in? I mean not to be rude but we already have one kid to take care of let alone a new born baby."He said.

"Troy's dad died an hour after he was born and we can't get in contact with any of his other relitives basicly your all we have left."Said the doctor. Mr. and Mrs. Montez started to feel really bad for Troy, he was a new born baby with no family to take care of him. Maria looked up at Dom all he did was nod than she looked back at the doctor with a smile.

"We'll be glad to take Troy in."She said with smile on her face.

"Great I'm just going to need you two sign these papers"He said as he handed them the papers and walked away. After they finished signing the papers they went to the was wrapped up in a blue blanket and he had a small blue cast on his right arm and scars and bruises on his had them on his legs too but the blanket was covering them,this sight brought tears to Maria's eyes she couldn't stand to see a new born like wrapped his arms around Maria and Gabriella and held them tight whiles looking at the sleeping Troy knowing things were going to get rough.


End file.
